


Forgotten Truths

by eloquated



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/pseuds/eloquated
Summary: Even Asmodeus couldn’t predict how his children would be marked, only that they would.  And mundanes had never been accepting of things they didn’t understand.Time stopped as his son entered the world, bloody and screaming, andbeautiful.





	Forgotten Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this for ages, and finally post my Asmodeus drabbles. Well, I was cleaning up my folders and tonight is the night!
> 
> My version of Asmodeus is inspired partially by myths, so he isn't entirely canon compliant. More specifically, he's a lot more complicated than we see...

**one.**

He had made the token effort of waiting outside, listening to the sound of her wailing gasps turn concentrated and focused.  The Indonesian summer was hot as he lounged beneath the rubber tree in their yard.  The mundanes noticed nothing, as usual; but they had thrown open the shutters to let in the cooling night air.  

Aronne. Eleanor.  Sela.  Gwyllen.  Jocelin.  Cristofre…  

He could remember all of their names, and the strange joy of watching them come into the world.  Some he had lost, some he had avenged– but he had mourned them all.   No father should have to bury their child.

He’d known from the beginning that the wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to go inside, but this part always took so long.  The waiting that seemed to drag on eternally– even for one who had seen millennia pass.  He would be there, as he had for all of his children.  

Even Asmodeus couldn’t predict how his children would be marked, only that they would.  And mundanes had never been accepting of things they didn’t understand.

Time stopped as his son entered the world, bloody and screaming, and  _beautiful._

Ignoring the frozen expressions of the mundanes, Asmodeus tenderly lifted his son from the midwife’s arms.  He was perfect, with a shock of dark hair and his mother’s caramel skin beneath the flush of newborn crying and the slime of birth.  

And like every time before, Asmodeus felt his heart swell painfully in his chest.  “Shh, little one..”  He murmured, his long, slender fingers curled beneath his son’s dark head, as he cradled him close to his heart.  “Ayah’s here, my sweet boy..”  Soon, he would have to hand him to his mother, but for that moment, he guarded his stolen seconds jealously.

He had no wings, or scales.  No claws, or gills.  Just.. Asmodeus breathed a laugh as the newborn blinked up at him, hazy and struggling to focus in his first seconds of life.  “You have my eyes, anakku.  But as beautiful as you make them, your mother isn’t ready for them, yet.  She’ll learn, sweet one– but we must give her a little time.”

Carefully, Asmodeus passed his hand over his son’s face, the brilliant gold-green eyes, slit pupil, fading to a remarkable but human shade of amber.  “There will be days, anakku, in the future, when I won’t be there to protect you.  But know that your Ayah has loved you before you were born, and loves you still.’

“If you never believe another thing I tell you… believe that.”

 

**two.**

She was at the end of her tether, and still the screaming wouldn’t stop.  The child squalled, face red and tears streaming down his rounded cheeks. Already her husband had left the house, just for a moment of peace and quiet, and she wished dearly she could go with him!  

“Hush child,  _please!”_ She pleaded at Magnus’ cradle, rocking him endlessly, even though it didn’t seem to help.  He’d been fed, and changed, and there was no way he was cold, and still, nothing soothed him!

_“Shh..”_

The voice came from the open window, and suddenly, she was tired.  So very tired, her eyes drawing closed against her will.  For an instant, she wondered if her husband had returned, if it was his arms that were lifting her gently in her bed.  Of course it was.. it must have been…

“Anakku… You are being trouble.”  Asmodeus drawled, lifting his sobbing son from the cradle.  He was so light in his arms, feverishly warm from screaming, and Asmodeus chuckled quietly as his cries almost immediately faded into wobbly sniffles.  “There now..  We’re going to let mama sleep..  And you are going to stop crying.”

With a tiny hiccup, Magnus finally looked up at the new figure, his little head cradled safe in the crook of Asmodeus’ arm.  Impossibly bright, amber eyes looked up at him, and with a resigned sigh, Asmodeus tried to ignore the pang of familiarity in the pit of his chest, “Not just yet, beautiful boy… Mama isn’t ready for that, yet.  And you have to give her time.”  Already the dark pupils of his eyes were starting to elongate, to mirror his own.. And soon, even the glamour he placed on the boy wouldn’t be enough to stop his nature from shining through.

Hopefully it would be enough time for his mother to love him.  To overcome any horror she might feel.

Slowly the High Prince of the Abyss walked around the room, shifting his little boy higher against his shoulder so he could look out the window.  Giggling suddenly, Magnus waved his tiny hands at the shadows of the fluttering leaves, and even Asmodeus couldn’t quite smother an almost inaudible laugh.

“You’re growing so fast, my son..”

Leaning down, Asmodeus brushed a kiss across Magnus’ forehead, his heart clenching at the babyish giggle it earned.  And when he pulled away, Magnus’ eyes were amber, a strange colour.. But the glimmer of the infernal had once again been hidden.  For a few more months, at least.  

“Now, we need to wake up mama, and you’re going to stop fretting for her.  She’s going to take care of you, since I can’t be here.”

A few moments later, Magnus’ mother woke with a start, feeling strangely refreshed after her brief nap.  In his cradle, Magnus was watching her, babbling cheerfully to himself– and maybe he had just needed a good cry?  That must have been it…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And definitely swing down into the comments and chat Asmodeus with me!


End file.
